A variety of techniques and apparatuses have been used to satisfy the requirements of automated currency processing. As the number of businesses that deal with large quantities of paper currency grow, such as banks, casinos and armored carriers, these businesses are continually requiring not only that their currency be processed more quickly but, also, processed with greater accuracy and with more efficiency.
Commonly, in the processing of currency at a bank, for example, cash deposits are first received and verified by a bank teller. The cash deposit is later sorted according to denomination. Finally, the sorted bills are bundled or strapped in stacks of a predetermined number of bills (often one hundred bills).
Select bills, e.g., old bills are often removed from circulation. Fitness is one factor for determining if a bill should be taken out of circulation.